Head mounted wearable electronic devices (HMWDs), including, e.g., head mounted displays (HMDs), may be powered by rechargeable batteries. For a given battery technology, as battery capacity increases, battery size (and weight) also increases. Batteries used to power HMWDs are limited in size and weight due, at least in part, to user comfort considerations. Such batteries may be similarly limited in capacity that may limit a time duration of operation of the HMWD between charges.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.